Reunited
by Arison-chan
Summary: Asch gets lost, Van wants to kill him, and Luke and Asch do something, it'll get worse, or better, depends on how your mind works.. AschXLuke
1. The Lost

**Disclaimer!!**

**Me: Okay, today I'm really really bored. Suck at writing, and am in English class.**

**Asch: You're very pathetic, you know that?**

**Me: Yep, and very bored.**

**Asch: She doesn't own anything… Not even her own soul… And ESPECIALLY not Tales of the Abyss…. I need to get shot..**

**Asch's point of view!!!**

I opened my eyes, it was raining, I don't know how long I had been outside, I remember a chase. What kind? "Maybe… No…" I said out loud to myself shaking my head. I looked down at my hands. They were covered in blood. I looked around, there were bodies all over the clearing. "I think I'm in Cheagle Woods… But why..?" There was a sound and a huge monster came out of the bushes. I stand up and raise my sword against it, taking it down easily. I push my blood red hair out of my face, and then look around, my emerald green eyes emotionless.

"Asch…" It echoed through my head. Sighing, "I'll find you replica… Count on it…" I walked into the darkness that was the woods. Finding the way out of here was my first objective.

**Luke's point of view!!!**

"C'mon Luke, he's strong, he'll show up alive." Tear was comforting Luke. "I know… But I still miss him; he hasn't contacted me in forever! And the God Generals don't even know where he is!" Luke shouted back aggravated. "Luke, calm down, it's Asch we're talking about, he can take care of himself, he's a big boy." Jade stated. They were in Engeve just checking out the little towns, making sure no body needed anything.

"I'm going for a walk." Luke got up and walked out the door. After walking outside of town he sighed and walked toward Cheagle Woods, there was something pulling him towards it… But what? "Asch.."

**Okay, extremely short, but as it was stated at the beginning , I'm sitting in English right now, and I don't feel like doing my homework. Sooo bored.. The stupid lines on the computer.. . People comment, I'll make the next chapter longer.. Maybe, if you review this chapter. There WILL be yaoi, and there WILL be spoilers, maybe, I cant think.. So er.. Yeah, review! **


	2. The Found

**Me: Okay, English again today**, **I might have this again tomorrow! Yeah, thanks to ****Setsuna-X**** and ****Zelos69**** for the reviews. **

**Asch: Did you just say thanks?! O.O**

**Me: Uh… Yesh..?**

**Asch: So tell them who you're torturing today, besides me.**

**Me: Torturing..? I'm not- Oh yeah! Today's victim is, Kratos Aurion!!**

**Kratos: …**

**Me: Talk!!**

**Kratos: She does not own ToS, ToA, or anything else. You seriously don't own your soul?**

**Me: . Different issue, not going over it right now… Attempting to get it back?**

**Asch's Point Of View**

Just up ahead there were some voices. "What the..?" As he got closer he recognized Van's voice. "We need to find him, he can't be too far away." "But he's the original, he could be anywhere!" "I don't care what he is, find him and kill him!!!" Asch didn't wait to find out why he needed to be killed, or who Van was talking to, he just needed to get out of there. Running as fast as he could he came to the edge of the forest within minutes. Looking around he saw a figure in the distance, he ran toward it, only to find it was Luke.

**Luke's Point Of View**

After walking for a little bit, he saw something move near the forest, ignoring it he continued walking, it got closer faster, then it came into complete view, it was Asch! "Asch!!" The replica ran toward Asch and wrapped his arms around him, "I missed you!" "Get off, we need to go, now, there isn't time."

**Narration! ( I dunno, since they're together now, I'm getting sick of it..)**

Asch Grabbed Luke's hand and started running toward Choral Castle, "C'mon Replica! Keep up, they're after us!" "W-who?" Luke stuttered blushing a little feeling Asch's hand in his. "Van and some other guy, they want to kill me, and I haven't gotten to do what I wanted to yet." "What do you want to do then?" Asch stopped, "It's none of your business right now, you'll find out when we get to the castle." Asch snapped back harshly, "Fine, keep it a secret, it's not like I care."

After running for awhile they finally came to their destination, Choral Castle. "Here we are." Asch grinned at Luke. "Why are we here?" Luke looked at the old castle that was falling apart, somewhat. "You just have to wait to see." "Tell me!" Asch grabbed Luke's hand again and pulled him inside the castle. When he had gotten to the room that he had found suitable for what he wanted to do he turned and faced Luke. "Here we are." Looking around, "Asch, why are we in here? It's just a bedroom." Asch started pulling layers of clothing off, "Isnt it obvious?" Luke looked at his original and blushed, "But… I've never done anything like that before…" Asch grinned, now standing in front of his replica naked. "I'll help you, you do trust me, right?"

**Me: Okay… So it's gonna get a little graphic… As I said in the last chapter, I'm at school, so the next one might take A LOT longer, seeing as I don't want to get in much trouble. Review, and I'll see how fast I get the next chapter done…**


End file.
